a new hope
by hotaru420
Summary: corney title I know ok umm.....au fic jurai has been destroyed,ryoko and ayeka (yes they are friends deal with it)ummmm....I suck at summaries just R&R new chapter pleas R&R or there will be no more!
1. runing

Tears rolled down her cheek as she touched the blood stained curtains of her one brilliant home. Her head slumped down in her hands. Her brother knelt beside her say wanting to say it will be all right. But he couldn't. He knew they would die to but he would do all in his power to stop it. Even knowing this Ayeka began to sob again. Looking back at what was left of her race. Her best friend was standing there stunned still at the devastation the war had caused. Yes they had beaten kagato and his troops but her race was devastated. They had managed to stay alive but for how long. It all depended now. They needed a new hope.  
  
Biding farewell to their planet Princess Ayeka left with Ryoko and her brother Yosho.  
  
Years later  
  
"Ryoko slow down you'll kill me" Ayeka yelled at her cyan haired friend.  
  
Ayeka, no longed a crying little girl of a dying race. Things had changed. The remaining Jurains scattered across the universe. She and Ryoko had stayed at the planet closed to home. Ayeka had no interest to fighting unlike Ryoko, well trained and strong. Even as strong as she was she would never have dreamed of fighting in such a battle as what was yet to come. Until she had no choice.  
  
Ayeka watched her friend sped past her in a blinding furry. She waited until Ryoko slowed to a stop. When she finally did Ayeka was pretty well beaten. Ryoko how ever was not ever touched. " Come on I'll give you a free punch," Ryoko teased "how bout it huh?" she knew the answer was no Ayeka hated sparing. And of course the answer was no. Ayeka had little amusement in her voice. Ryoko however was laughing so hard she couldn't move. Her laughing stopped because of an abrupt slap." hey what was that for"  
  
"I took my free punch" Ayeka said sounding slightly cocky. " Yeah what ever" Ryoko answered  
  
"Ok, lets get you washed up" Ayeka said" were meeting the general in an hour"  
  
"Race ya back" Ryoko yelled as she sped around the corner of the silver street.  
  
" Hey wait!" Ayeka yelled but it was too late she was already gone.  
  
Sorry so short review if you want to here more!!!!!!(if you don't I won't bother) 


	2. the General

By the time Ayeka got back to the residence Ryoko was all ready bathing. Through the silk screen you could see a silhouette of her body.  
  
"Took you long enough" Ryoko yelled from the bath.  
  
"Yeah well you left with out me" Ayeka snapped  
  
"Oh did poor baby Ayeka get lost" Ryoko said in a voice as if she was talking to a baby  
  
"No! oh just hurry up you know we meet the general in an hour"  
  
"Why are we going again" Ryoko asked (this was a stupid question but Ryoko just liked to here the answer)  
  
"Uh we-are-go-ing-to-see-the-gen-er-al-a-bout-your-me-dal" Ayeka said veeeeerrrrrryyyyy slowly" -al-right?"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it" Ryoko was pretending to sound hurt  
  
"Shut up"  
  
~AN HOUR LATER~  
  
"General" Ryoko yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked sown the hall of the shiny blue building. She continued walking and yelling untill they can to their normal meeting room, but it was empty. The continued walking down the hall , checking every room. But the normally full building was empty.  
  
Except for one room (duh!!!!!!!) you would think it would have been better hidden but it wasn't anyway.  
  
When Ryoko found the room (they split up to look) she was so upset an the general that she barged into the room without thinking (had she not this whole thing would have been avoided but the there would bee no fic so I guess it's a good thing)  
  
When she entered she was met with a blow to the head  
  
"Ouch what was that for? Ryoko said "angrily "and where's the general"  
  
"General?"  
  
"I'm here Ryoko" the general was a tall man, black hair and his eyes were so dark you couldn't tell what color they were.  
  
"Yes I'm here Ryoko to question is why are you" 


	3. Tenchi!!!!!!

Ryoko looked around her. Men. All of them armed. She was about to speak when Ayeka barged in to the room. "Ryoko what's going-oh" she tried to sneak out the door but was hit unconscious. By one of the taller guards (or at least he looked like a guard)  
  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko screamed " no Ayeka, what did you do to her?!?" She was practically crying now her amber eyes were swelling. "You'll pay, I swear it you will!" Ryoko was hysterical how dare someone hurt her best friend. Ayeka's lifeless form lay on the silver floor. Ryoko was struggling now twisting and turning to free her self from the Guards hard grip. The general was laughing. Laughing at what he did. But his laughing soon stopped. His dark eyes glanced at Ryoko then at Ayeka's form, then Ryoko saw what he was afraid of. Over Ayeka's body was a slim black haired boy, a boy the general was afraid of a boy a little boy the thought made Ryoko laugh. The General however seemed to be less amused when he was about to strike Ryoko to wipe the smile from her pretty face. Ryoko clenched her eyes tight waiting for it to come but it didn't. She slowly opened her eyes. The boy was above her holding the wrist of the general, she was tempted to laugh again but thought better of it.  
There was and awkward silence until the boy finally spoke. His voice was not cold like the general's but it was not kind now either. "So killing defenseless girls now as well." Not defenseless Ryoko thought as her face went into a pout.  
  
"Listen boy," the general was trying to be tough and was doing a decent job to but there was a hint of fear in his voice,  
  
"No you listen General you know right well what-"  
  
"Quiet boy I've had just about enough of you and your partner" He was plainly afraid now " so why don't we all have a small chat you, me, your partner, and them"  
  
"Um sorry maybe some other time" said the boy who was slowly backing toward the door closer to Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
" No boy now we will-" the General didn't even finish his sentence before the boy sprinted out the room with Ayeka over his shoulder and Ryoko's wrist in his free hand.  
  
From down the hall Ryoko could hear frantic yelling. Confused she began to ask questions (I apologize if this is confusing)  
  
"who are you?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Does it matter who I am?" he asked kind of panicking  
  
"yes it does!" Ryoyo shouted loud enough to wake the dead  
  
" my name is Tenchi how bout you?"  
  
"my name is Ryoko and that is Ayeka ,by the way were are we going?"  
  
"umm," Tenchi took a moment to think" you have a ship right?" he questioned  
  
" ah yes why?" These questions weren't making her any less confused  
  
" ok then were going there"  
  
"what! Did we give you permission to go to our ship?" Ayeka had finally woken up  
  
"Ayeka it's alright"  
  
"no it is not Ryoko it is out ship!"  
  
" Miss Ayeka, do you want to live?"  
  
"yes of course I do"  
  
"then we are going to your ship  
  
Review if you want another chapter  
  
next chapter title "over my head"  
  
And you meet Yosho! Sorry it's so short (If you have any Ideas for what should happen put them in a review please) 


	4. over my head

Minutes seemed like hours seemed like well they didn't run for hours so we don't have to know that any way,  
  
"so Tenchi is" Ryoko spoke up" who is this partner I herd about"  
  
"Oh him his name is Yosho former prince of Jurai"  
  
"Yosho!" Ayeka screamed "that's my brother! Oh I found His yes!"  
  
" You brother then that would make you-oh ok I get it now" Tenchi said(anime sweat drop)  
  
"Well here it is this is our ship"  
  
"What that's a rabbit!"  
  
"For you information it's a cabbit and Watch this" Ryoko said as she trough Ryo-oh-oki in to the air.  
  
Tenchi watched in awe as the cabbit transformed into a space ship and beamed them in to the ship.  
  
"So Ayeka, Ryoko how do you fly this thing" Tenchi asked  
  
"Ask Ryoko" Ayeka said  
  
" Tell me were we are we picking up you friend Tenchi and I will show you" Ryoko said in a haughty voice  
  
" We need to go to south D-29" he said examining his map  
  
"Ok then Ryo-oh-oki D-29 south"  
  
"mroeeeeeeeeeww" the ship was talking!  
  
~ At D-29 south ~  
  
Tenchi was out of the ship and went in to his residence and came out with another man this man looked older that Tenchi was black hair but smoother and the same color eyes as Ayeka. The man was still in Jurian dress even though it was years since the attack on Jurai. From inside the ship Ayeka was practically flying she was so happy. "Yosho, oh Yosho" seemed to be the only words in her vocabulary at the moment.  
  
When the doors finally open Ayeka ran to the man who must have been Yosho and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Ayeka, but now is no time for hugs, Ryoko tell Ryo-oh-oki to go. Now!" his voice was louder now as the general's screams could now bee heard again.  
  
"I'm in over my head Ryoko thought as she ordered Ryo-oki to speed up.  
  
On the ground the general and his men were forced to watch as Ryo-oh-oki disappeared into the distance as a speck of light. "Ryoko" he thought "Ayeka, your in over you head"  
  
So do you like say email me plot Ideas and if you want any couples say so 


End file.
